freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
6
Scare Factor:Low to Medium,Direct can startle some few. Medium to nightmare. The synth chord is creepy and it comes all of a sudden, so possibility of people being shocked of it is pretty major, and the red color scheme on a black background, and the dark synth bass drone (and the announcer in some cases) also add to the scariness. The close-up variant may also increase the scare factor for some. Low for the silent variant and for those who are used to this logo. 2waytraffic was a Dutch entertainment company that was formed in 2004 by former Endemol executives Kees Abrahams, Unico Glorie, and Taco Ketelaar that is based in Hilversum, the Netherlands. Low to nightmare! this logo is creepy! The hands, the music, just about everything is scary "if i watch this logo i'm gonna punch myself in the face!" WARNING: This logo is INCREDIBLY offensive to Germans and Jews. Viewer (and reader) discretion is STRONGLY advised. (You know that, this is actually hate speech) Which is used from 1996-present Edit this article! Some kids thought it was scary. None for the other variants. Scare Factor: Medium to nightmare. The flashing, the wide ”GABBO” and the voice may startle some people, unlike Ear Booker Productions. KFC is a restraunt founded in 1960 Scare Factor: Medium to High, due to the overall "horror movie monster" theme of the ID. The eponymous character himself and the music can also be considered as quite scary, especially the way FrankenSkippy is animated, �� however the next one is even worse...���� Hellas Kosmos (Greek: ΕΛΛaΣ ΚοΣmοΣ) was a Greek video company that made videos from 1987 to 1996. The logo has a "Whoosh" at the beginning and then some upbeat piano plays then it turns into some good music. Scare Factor: Nightmare Pretty Weird Logo. Scare Factor: Low to Nightmare. The electronic music, sounds, Toxie's face and the cheesy animation scares quite a lot of people. Toxie is actually a well-meaning superhero, but this doesn't help. The Pack rock This logo can be found on Hartman's shows aired on Nickelodeon, The Fairly OddParents, Danny Phantom, T.U.F.F. Puppy, Voltron: Legendary Defender, and Bunsen is a Beast. This logo first appeared at the end of, "Mystery Meat" the first episode of Danny Phantom.Tobis Film was a logo founded in Germany for DVD videos. Nightmare. The music, the dark background, it all adds up to a incredibly nightmare ranked logo. DO NOT WATCH IT AT NIGHT. The logo consists of a circle with a goddess (A.K.A Durga) and the circle has weird symbols in it During The Fanfare, Durga blurs out the words "MANISH" and "FILMS". The music is a bombastic, sinister fanfare after about 4 seconds of silence. The cheesy factor is low to medium because of the blurring of the text. The only FX or SFX is the lights and the blur. For the logo behavior scale, i pick poor. Because of the fanfare. For the scare factor i pick medium to nightmare. You can watch the logo here Nicknames: "The Spider-Man Emblem", "The Spider-Man logo" Scare Factor: High to Heart Attack HBO Family Scare factor: High to nightmare. The footage of natural disasters can make viewers feel uncomfortable and give off a dark vibe. The trident and lightning appearance doesn't help matters either, as it's sudden and out of nowhere. Finally, to top it all off, the religious hymn only adds to the scare factor. The original 1957 ident starts as a white feather-less peacock standing on a black background. Wire framed feathers fold out of the peacock. Colours fade in and flash on the feathers, and then bloom, becoming thicker and getting tear-drop like tips on the top of them, finishing the logo. Nicknames: "The Sphinx", "'90s Sphinx", "Hollywood Pictures? More Like Egypt Pictures", "Giza is not Hollywood", "Orion Sphinx", "Sphinx of Doom", "Orion's Cousin" Medium to nightmare. The logo and it's outdated effects, the Interglobal-like synth, and the weird sound can surprise viewers. Small children shouldn't be watching their movies, anyway. scare factor; Medium. The Sudden Start May Scare A Few, Other Than That, it's a great logo. rare, found on some dvds since 2...WHAT THE, WHO BROKE THIS PAGE Scare factor:Depends on variant.Nightmare - The commercials can scare some kiddies. On a white background, we see 3 kids called the P-Pals. They sing ♪THIS IS PBS! WHO-O-OO-OO!!♪ And then, a dog sometimes will go very fast into the logo, give a navy E/I balloon and bark. If you want to watch it, lower your volume, for safety's sake. A Surprise variant exists where the P-Pals saying "Surprise!" and cheering with confetti, it made a party. The logo was changed to the 1984 Split Profile logo. Bodo.lo'Nightmare!' The ominous environment, the screams, the disturbing screaming face rectangle, the creature and especially the jump scare all adds up to make definitely one of the scariest logos ever. However, the scare factor is lower for those who are used to it, and for those who were expecting the jump scare. Plus, according to the fact that this a horror and non-horror company, this is a very fitting and a intentionally scary and fine logo. For The Wiggles, low to high (even the purple Wiggle was asleep)! Medium to high if Temmie hates this logo. Low for Billy and Mandy because of the nightmare-leading content. For the non-horror Version, low to medium. Nightmare for the Reaper Files version due to its zooming random photos of any death related place. Don't watch their videos at midnight. " tags are necessary to prevent categorizing all pages using the template (and the documentation page) in the template category! Please also note the | . FX/SFX: Same as the movie logo. High to nightmare. The cheesy music and animation in the logo, the screaming, the skeleton and the drawing inside the cylinder can scare a number of people, but it's fitting for the company's genre. Nightmare, for little kids - horror! Because of the tiny text and black background. Also, I recommend strongly to not to rush in enemies when playing the game. Them and the "suicide glitch" 'are the main reasons to run out of lives. 1997-2014 Logo; TCF Searchlight Logos The Text ''LOVE POLAND PICTURES' Variant; The Racings Baby 2002 The Zoom Roarings Car 2005 SFX; Light Growings Searchlights Music; None, In Logo Logo: That's not as scary as 3-G Home Video, Timpson Films, MAYBE Team Happy Rainbow Panda Bears, National Arts, Ramsway Films, and Buddha Pictures. FX/SFX Man Good Eatr Bottom Animated The logo is famous for appearing at the end of the Jack-Kids ''movies. The 2015 version appeared on the ''This Is Not A Documentary trilogy. The Good Rock Bottom Animated Nightmare: While many Viewers , the way it starts out is rather creepy. Ironman fans would probably like the way Ironman appears as well. However, this logo is NOT for those who don't like seeing movies where it looks like everything is alright but it turns out, it's not Low to medium, due to the music. However, this is a favorite of many. High to nightmare for the 2000-present variant. The creepy-looking ragdoll face and the squeaky sound will give some crapless kids a heart attack. The face looks like Sonic.EXE. :( The long version can also startle some kids for those who are expecting and winding up than the short version, featuring the form of the ragdoll Cheesy Factor: This is really cheap animation, and you can tell that they are ripping off Warner Bros. There's also no dragons in the logo. They even stole one of the Star Wars themes for the music of the logo. WHY???? ‘’Okay,’’ Wubbzy replied, and then left. Klasky Csupo 2nd Scare Factor for Blood 2: NIGHTMARE TO HEART ATTACK On a black background, we see circle, "S" and "g" letters gliding and formed (but "IRE" and "AMES" is cleared). The "IRE" and "AMES" words wiping and gliding to the logo. Logo at the end is formed. Music/Sounds: whoosh sounds. Felix the Cat ripping off his face. Bloody logo. * Sometimes, it has the opening theme.Medium to high, the creepy sounds can scare some kids. Low to medium for those who are used to it. Watch if you dare Scare factor: nightmare don’t ever watch this unless your 13 PS1, N64, DC Versions: Medium to Nightmare. The dark purple background, Buzz's Face, The Font & especially the dark dramatic music can be frightening, Especially those who haven't seen it. Low to High for the N64 Version. While being silent, There is still the Background & Buzz's Face. Music/Sound Variants: Scare Factor: Low to nightmare, The black smoke rising and creepy "music" will probably be more important to some viewers. But the cheesiness will lower it for some. Considering that the following is a horror movie. the scare factor is purely intentional. Stretch Films is a production company that was founded in 1991 by John R. Dilworth. It was best known for Courage the Cowardly Dog on Cartoon Network. On a black background, we see a crudely drawn smiling mouth in white, with "INC." below it. The mouth then laughs, revealing several snaggly teeth with a letter on each one; the letters "S", "t", "r", "e", "t", "c", and "h" are on the top row while "F", "i", "L", "m", and "s", are on the bottom row. A TM bug appears when the mouth stops laughing. The whole thing looks very similar to the previous logos. Category:Numbers Category:Bad, the more you say Lbj! the more you cry